


The Magicians + Femdom/Kink

by iLushLush247



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 24/7 Dynamic, Ageplay, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme Kady, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Needy Eliot Waugh, Spanking, Sub Eliot Waugh, Sub Penny, Switch Margo, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLushLush247/pseuds/iLushLush247
Summary: A place to put all my Femdom-based Magicians stories that heavily involve a submissive Eliot.Eliot is in a d/s relationship with a fellow student at Brakebills. Lots of fluffiness happens between Eliot and his girlfriend that highly revolves around little!Eliot. Other relationships are thrown into this as well.
Relationships: Eliot Waugh/Original Female Character(s), Margo Hanson/Original Female Character(s), William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day at Brakebills as Eliot and his friends lounged on the grass. He was currently daydreaming and staring off into space while Margo and Quentin talked about the Fillory books. Penny was trying to act annoyed by Quentin’s nerdy blabbering, but he couldn’t actually be annoyed since Kady’s hand was running through his hair. Alice was reading a book quietly to herself and mumbling about possible spell combinations. 

“El!” Margo quietly yelled as she and Quentin stared at him. This caught the attention of everyone sitting around them.  
Eliot shook his head and turned his attention to Margo, “Yes, Bambi?”

“I asked you a question, but clearly you have something else on your mind. What’re you thinking about?” Margo said, leaning back on her hands to be more comfortable.  
The tall lad shrugged his shoulders as he looked past her. “I bet he’s thinking about Sam and all the dirty things he wants her to do to him,” Penny teased. That comment caused him to get his hair pulled by Kady and a glare to be shot his way by Eliot. 

Margo raised her eyebrow at the comment and looked back to Eliot. Her best friend’s girlfriend was hot, sexy, intelligent, powerful, and extremely dominant. Everyone knew she dominated Eliot in a semi-24/7 BDSM dynamic, and they were all supportive of them. It was an unspoken thing (their dynamic), but Eliot knew his friends enjoyed knowing he was a submissive. “Well, Eliot, are you?”

“What I think about is none of your guys’ business. And don’t even dare trying to get into my head, Penny. My wards are impenetrable,” Eliot boasted. He stretched his long legs across the blanket and smirked at all his friends. With his telekinesis powers, he raised his glass of wine off the blanket and brought it over to his lips. “And you’re one to talk, Penny. Kady’s got you on a shorter leash and you love it.”

Kady grinned at a blushing Penny, “He’s got you there, babe.” Penny grumbled something as he buried his head into Kady’s chest to hide his embarrassment.  
“It’s actually fairly common for stereotypical alpha males to act very masculine, dominant, and confident to the public but be the complete opposite in the bedroom. Research shows that it helps with stress and sexual satisfaction too,” Alice reported logically and without emotion. 

Everyone except Quentin laughed at Alice’s random and unnecessary facts. “Leave it to Alice to turn something sexy into a research paper she’s read,” Margo groaned into Eliot’s shoulder. 

Before anyone could make a comment, someone kneeled behind Eliot and placed their hands over his eyes. “Guess who,” the girl whispered lowly. Eliot stiffened his back and tightened his grip on his wine glass. Everyone remained quiet as they watched Eliot’s attitude and posture shift significantly. 

“Hi, Sam,” Eliot quietly said through a breath. She removed her hands and watched him tilt his head up to look at her. Sam leaned further down to place a soft kiss on his lips before rubbing her hands down Eliot’s shoulders and chest. 

“Get a room, you two!” Margo teased from her spot beside El. Quentin had a blush on his face from watching the couple that he was trying to hid, and Penny was about to make a comment about it but was stopped by Kady pinching his side. The yelp that fell from his lips caused Margo to turn to the other couple. “Geez! Not everyone wants to see you guys dominant the shit out of your boyfriends!”

Sam and Kady laughed at Margo’s exclamation while sharing a wink with each other. Eliot let out a small whine and pulled on Sam’s hoodie sleeve to indicate he wanted her to sit by him. Just for the fun of watching him squirm, Sam sat on the opposite side of the blanket between Alice and Penny. Eliot let out a disappointed huff and pouted while staring at his girlfriend. Kady caught on to Sam’s plan and decided to add to his torture. “Penny, why don’t you give Sam some cuddles too. I’m sure she would love to play with you,” Kady smirked as she pushed him towards the other domme. 

Penny didn’t fully understand what was happening but was not going to turn down cuddles. He laid on top of Sam’s outstretched legs and snuggled his head close into her. Sam began carding her hand through his hair and rubbing her other hand on his back. Penny hummed his comfort and contentment. By now, everyone had gone back to their previous activities while making casual conversation. Except Eliot. He was trying to focus on Margo and Quentin, but he was needing cuddles and attention.

After ten excruciating minutes, Eliot realized how he might be able to get Sam’s attention and cuddles. He looked at her with his best puppy eyes and spoke softly, “Mommy?” That one word got Sam’s attention quickly as she turned from Alice to look at Eliot. “I has cuddles please?”

Margo moved from leaning against Eliot’s side when she heard his “little” voice and stared at Sam. It seldomly happened that Eliot would expose his little side in front of his friends since he was more innocent and fragile in that state. Penny had sat up and looked up at Sam before she nudged him off her lap and into Kady’s. There was a path cleared on the blanket for Eliot to get to Sam by everyone in seconds. Eliot saw the path but knew he needed permission to move to his mommy. “Come here, baby boy,” Sam called sweetly. Eliot wanted to jump into action after he was given permission, but something was stopping him. “Baby, your clothes will be fine. Mommy will have Margo iron them tonight.” Margo scoffed at that statement but made no effort to fight it. Relieved, Eliot got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Sam. 

He looked up curiously and sat back on his heels a few feet from Sam’s lap. “Why Penny?” Eliot said while crawling into Sam’s lap. 

“What’re you talking about? I didn’t do anything, Priss,” Penny defensively said as he sat up in Kady’s lap. 

“Hush, Penny,” Kady scolded quickly. The boy looked hurt but bit back his tongue before hiding his face in her stomach. 

Quentin looked confused, “He seriously wasn’t going crawl over to her for cuddles because of his clothes?” Alice nodded her head in slight confusion as she stared at the couple. Sam chuckled softly at their exchange but made no effort to help them understand. 

“Oh, honey, those pants are worth more than ten pairs of your pants combined. Even when he’s little, Eliot is concerned about the finer things in life,” Margo said with pride.  
Alice looked at Margo, then to Quentin, and finally ended on Sam. She didn’t understand why Eliot would pay so much for one pair of pants. “I don’t see why wrinkles would prevent him from getting to cuddle Sam. She is definitely worth getting a few wrinkles on a pair of pants.” Alice continued to analyze what was happening in front of her while everyone else began talking again. 

Eliot was now laying next to Sam, who was reclined on the blanket and supporting herself on her elbow. The slender man had nuzzled himself further into Sam while she combed her fingers through his dark curls. Sam was nodding off while listening to Kady talk about an annoying first-year in her class. Small vibrations against her shirt caused the girl to look down at Eliot. “Baby boy, I can’t hear what you’re saying. You need to look at me when you speak.” Sam tried to tilt the boy’s head back, but he resisted. “El, you’re okay. Tell Mommy what’s wrong.” Sam gave him a worried look before leaning down to kiss his nose. 

Eliot leaned up and whispered in her ear, “Why’d Penny get attention? I’ve been good today.” Sam chuckled at the boy’s concern and smiled fondly at him. “Don’t laugh at me, Sa-Mommy,” Eliot whined.

Sam looked at her watch and moved to sit up, bringing Eliot up with her. “I think it’s time we head back to the cottage, little one. Say goodbye to your friends, Eliot. Up you go,” Sam said while standing up. They both said their goodbyes to everyone, packed up their things, and strolled hand in hand back to the physical kids’ cottage. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Sam looked up at Eliot with a smirk, “Going to drop that act of yours now?”

Eliot looked confused, “What’re you talking about, Mom—”

“Don’t ‘Mommy’ me, El,” Sam cut him off with a cold tone. 

The tall man looked down at his girl and smiled; she knew him so well it scared him sometimes. “How did you know I wasn’t actually little, Sam? I thought I pulled it off superbly; it convinced everyone else.” He opened the cottage door with a quick formation of his fingers and pulled her inside. Eliot went straight to the stairs but stopped after a few steps when he noticed Sam wasn’t following him upstairs. 

“I don’t like you playing me to get attention or cuddles, Eliot, you know better,” Sam scolded. She moved to sit in the common room, but Eliot grabbed her wrist to stop her. “I’d think twice about your next move.”

Eliot hadn’t thought when he grabbed his domme’s wrist, but he didn’t want her to leave him. He immediately let go, “I’m sorry, Mistress, about everything. I signaled to you that I needed attention though; I tugged on your sleeve and whined.” Eliot was trying to make a case for his actions but wasn’t doing the best. 

Sam raised her eyebrow at Eliot’s words. “El, whining and pulling on my sleeve isn’t the most direct way to tell me your needs. You know how I like you to ask for things,” Sam smirked. 

Eliot groaned and looked up the stairs, “Sam, they’d make fun of me. Shall we take this upstairs?” Sam laughed at her boyfriend’s uncomfortableness and nodded. She joined him on the stairs and followed him to his room. Eliot closed the door to his room while Sam made herself comfortable on his bed. “Why’d you give Penny attention? I was right there and have been such a good boy today. I went to all my classes, haven’t done any drugs, was nice to my friends, and haven’t touched myself at all.”

“Penny has nice hair and he looked like he needed some cuddles.” Eliot nervously started tugging his curls subconsciously as Sam motioned for him to join her. “I know you were right there, but you didn’t ask nicely for what you wanted. Our friends know better than to make fun of you, especially in front of me. I won’t let anyone be mean to you…unless it’s negotiated beforehand.”

Eliot sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Sam’s leg to get any kind of physical contact. A small smirk spread across Eliot’s face before he turned on his charm and innocent eyes. “Mistress, may I please have cuddles? I really need to be held. Promise you will?” 

Sam smiled softly at her boyfriend’s words and guided him to lay down beside her. Eliot was submissive in nature, but his upbringing caused him to present himself as a confident, dominant man. Since being with Sam, Eliot has slowly started showing his true self to his close friends. Asking for permission and begging was one thing Eliot continues to struggle with. “See, that wasn’t so hard, El. I will protect you at all costs; you’re too precious and fragile to not be protected.” Eliot turned to face inwards and purred from the light head scratches he was receiving. Sam began talking about her classes and how frustrating one of her classmates was being. Eliot would hum responses but was too enthralled with his cuddles to form actual words.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence, and Sam had thought Eliot had fallen asleep until he spoke up, “Sam?” The girl made a questioning noise and looked at him. “How’d you know I wasn’t little earlier? Even Margo thought I was little.”

“You get this look on your face when you’re little and you didn’t have it. Plus, my baby boy doesn’t speak in complete, coherent, adult sentences. You did a good job fooling all of them with your little stunt regarding you wrinkling your clothes though.” Sam cupped Eliot’s face with a hand and kissed his forehead. “But I know my little boy from my needy submissive.”

Eliot leaned back and laid flat on his back; he stared up at the ceiling and began counting the little popcorns on it. He let out a small huff, “I’m not needy; I just acquire attention on a very regular basis.”

“Yes, because that is not the definition of being needy,” Sam sarcastically replied. She knew Eliot needed to go into that special headspace but was fighting the need. “El, I want you to kneel beside the bed.” 

Eliot sat up and looked horrified by that request. “I don’t need to kneel, Sam, I’m fine,” Eliot whined. He received a look of disapproval from his domme and felt guilty for questioning her when she knows how to help him. She knew what was best for him, yet he was still fighting his desire to submit to her today. After a few minutes, Eliot slowly slid off the bed and sunk to his knees. He kneeled with his back straight, arms clasped behind his neck, and eyes cast downward. 

Sam moved off the bed and walked over to Eliot’s closet. “It amazes me how much clothing you can fit into this small closet, El,” Sam commented. She reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a medium velvet box. She glanced over at Eliot, “Hands.” The young man stopped moving his hands in his hair and clasped them behind his neck again. 

Eliot was growing impatient and bored as he kneeled waiting for Sam. He hated waiting and staring at nothing; he wanted to be good for Sam, but his doubt was causing him to falter. Sam was no longer giving him attention or physical contact and he wasn’t wanting to submit right now if he didn’t get cuddles. He dropped his arms and slumped his shoulders before putting one foot under himself to stand. There was a sharp pain and loud thwack echoing the room within seconds of his movements. “Ow! Sam!” 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to drop your position and move. Get those arms back up and straighten up your back,” Sam commanded as she ran the riding crop over Eliot’s torso. Eliot took in a sharp breath as the riding crop ran across his face and down his chest towards his most sensitive parts. 

He quickly got back into position but let out a frustrated noise. “I’m bored and don’t want to do this anymore, Sam,” Eliot whined. He was lying to himself and Sam but was scared to admit he needed this. 

“Eliot, we both know that’s a lie. You look so pretty kneeling there for me. You were being such a good boy. If you want to stop, we can. But I want you to really think about your answer.” Sam sat on the floor next to Eliot and waited for him to decide if they were going to continue. 

After careful deliberation, Eliot took a deep breath and fixed his posture once again. “I want to continue, but I need a more gentle and caring scene right now,” Eliot whispered. Sam nodded her head and waited for Eliot to voice what he specifically wanted. “I want to be held, coddled, and gently fingered while you tell me I’m a pretty boy. Maybe I could be plugged afterwards too?”

“A gentle scene sounds nice, El. Thank you for telling me what you needed today. You are doing such a good job telling me your needs, baby.” She moved to kneel in front of Eliot and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. The boy squirmed and tried to push her hands away as she made quick work of removing his shirts. “Let me take care of you. I know you’re capable of undressing yourself but let me,” Sam spoke calmly. The boy let out a small whine but settled himself and let Sam finish undressing him. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to remove Eliot’s vest, tie, and button up. She ran her fingers over his chest and placed soft kisses along his collarbone. Eliot was withering under her touch while goosebumps raised across his whole upper body. “Mistress, please,” Eliot whimpered. Sam kept her head tilted down to hide her grin from Eliot’s gaze. They both stood up and she quickly unbuttoned his pants before pulling them to his ankles. 

Sam let out an amused sound as she looked at Eliot’s choice of underwear for the day. “Was someone feeling frisky today or just knew their ass was going to be played with?” The submissive boy blushed and tried to hide behind his hands. “You look so cute trying to hide from me. Get up on the bed, baby.” Eliot followed the directions obediently and laid on his back. 

The domme got up and with a few finger formations she had Eliot cleaned out and ready to go. “Momma! I need a warning!” Eliot whined as he squirmed from the feeling of being cleaned out. It felt like little brushes were scrubbing inside his ass and arousing him even more. Sam laughed at her boyfriend’s whining and began moving her fingers once again. Within seconds, there was lube covering Eliot’s asshole and a bottle next to him.

“But it’s so much more fun to watch you squirm. God! I love sex magic! Makes these impromptu sessions so much easier,” Sam smiled. She got into bed with Eliot and pulled him close to her. She held him in her arms while she was leaning against the headboard. The boy relaxed into her arms and listened to her whispering sweet nothings to him. “My pretty boy. You’re such a good boy. Doing such a good job in your classes and not fighting as much. I’m so proud of you, baby. My good, good boy.”

Eliot was preening from all the praise and was perfectly content staying like this for the rest of the day, but that wasn’t going to happen. Sam slid down to lie down more and get closer to Eliot’s ass. Her hand was wrapped around his waist, but it slowly moved down and began caressing his small, taught ass. “You’re teasing me,” Eliot pouted into the top of Sam’s head. Their height difference was adorable since Eliot was at least eight inches taller than Sam. 

“I’m enjoying every inch of you, El, be patient.” She then slid her hand between his cheeks and ghosted a finger across his hole. Okay, so she might have been teasing him a little bit, but it was worth it to hear him whimper with need. After a few moments, Sam pressed her finger to her sub’s asshole and slowly inserted it. She listened to Eliot take in a deep breath and let out a whine from the back of his throat. Sam was slowly moving her finger in and out while intentionally avoiding El’s prostate. “Ready for another finger?”

Eliot nodded his head before nuzzling his head further into Sam. With confirmation, Sam pressed another finger into her boy’s ass and began pumping them slowly. “You are so pretty taking my fingers, El. I love watching you like this. If only everyone could see how pretty you are when you’re being my good boy; everyone would want you then. Such a good boy for me.” Sam loved praising her beautiful boy and loved watching his reaction to being praised. He would blush deeply but would also look proud; he needed the reassurance that he was good. 

Gentle fingering scenes ranged in the duration, and today was one of their longer sessions. Eliot was fingered for 20 minutes and is now a whimpering mess in Sam’s arms. His dick was leaking precum and rock hard from the constant pleasure his ass was receiving and praise Sam was giving. “Mistress, may I please cum? Please, Mistress!” Eliot was rocking his hips back on her fingers while at the same time was rubbing his dick against Sam. “Please, Mistress, please let me cum!”

Listening to Eliot beg was priceless and turned Sam on as she continued pulling him apart. He was being such a good boy for her that she couldn’t deny him his much-deserved orgasm. “Yes, you may, Eliot. You’ve been such a good boy, so cum for me now,” Sam whispered before intensely rubbing his prostate. Eliot moaned louder from the sudden assault on his prostate. 

He threw his head back and shuddered as he shot cum all over himself and Sam. He was constantly whispering “thank you” as he came, and when he was finished, he fell silent except for his heavy breathing. Sam waited a few moments after Eliot’s orgasm before removing her fingers; this action caused Eliot to groan from the loss, but it didn’t last long before he cuddled closer into Sam.

The girl used a simple spell to clean up the lube and cum off herself and El. She sat up against the headboard again and Eliot readjusted his cuddling position. “Have enough energy to float your plug into your ass?” Sam joked as she stroked his face. 

Eliot formed a goofy grin on his face as he looked up at Sam, “I always have enough energy for that. I’ve never had to plug myself though…”

“There’s a first time for everything, babe. I just cleaned everything up and don’t feel like getting dirty again,” Sam teased softly. Eliot then used his special ability to open the box from the closet and float his favorite plug over to him. “How did I know that was the one you were going to pick?” Sam chuckled.

“What can I say? I like what I like. It fits perfectly and is silky smooth. Plus, I like the special flared base.” Eliot spoke with such cheesiness it made both of them laugh. The tall man moved the plug down to his exposed ass and lined it up. “You’re going to make me plug myself, aren’t you?” Sam nodded her head and smiled fondly at him. “You’re so cruel.”  
Eliot slowly pushed the plug into himself using his mind. He gasped once the plug was seated comfortably in him. “See, you could do it by yourself. And it was so hot to watch you!” Sam ran her hand up his back and pulled the covers over both of them. “I forgot…what’s so special about this plug?” Sam grinned.

Eliot jolted his head up and looked at her, “It says 'Sam's Boy' on the outside…did you really forget, Momma?”

“Of course I didn’t forget! I just like hearing you say it, baby boy. Now, close your eyes and relax,” Sam said softly. Eliot groaned and looked like he was about to have a small tantrum. “Ah, ah, ah, no tantrums. You are getting cuddles, praise, and a plugged ass, so there is no reason to pout for taking nap.” Eliot nodded his head slowly and closed his eyes; he fell asleep within minutes. Sam also fell asleep once she knew Eliot was comfortably asleep and relaxed. 

*****  
Eliot woke up and climbed out of bed quietly. He moved carefully and quietly out of his room to the bathroom down the hall. On his way back to his room, Eliot could hear laughing from downstairs but before he could think about why people were laughing, he heard Margo call his name. “Eliot!” She yelled as she made her way upstairs. “What the fuck?!”

“What’re you talking about, Bambi?” Eliot smiled lazily at his best friend. 

Margo let out a huff, “Care to explain why you’re walking around the cottage in a jockstrap?” Eliot looked down at his body and looked up to Margo in horror. “Did you forget you were like this?” Margo asked concerned. 

Eliot nodded his head slowly, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Mommy’s gonna be mad. I forgot, I forgot other people would be home. I gotta go back to my room.” He turned on his heel and began quickly walking back to his room. Margo followed him to his room and closed the door behind them. 

“Did Sam leave you in subspace?” Margo whispered once she saw Sam asleep. Eliot shook his head. “Are you in little space?” Another head shake. “Are you okay now? Only Todd saw you and he only told one first-year. I’ll make sure no one else ever hears about this.”

“Want Mommy,” Eliot spoke softly. “Thank you, Margo, you’re the best.”

Margo raised an eyebrow at Eliot before shrugging her shoulders. She was concerned for him but knew Sam would take care of him. She kissed his cheek and ushered him over to his bed. As she was leaving, Margo smirked over her shoulder at Eliot, “Nice plug, El.” The boy blushed and hid under the covers. 

Sam was sleeping on her side, so he backed himself up against her and grabbed her arm to drape over his torso. She instinctively tightened her grip on the boy and pulled him flush against her body. Eliot smiled proudly as he relaxed in her arms and held on to her arms with his. He fell back asleep in minutes, forgetting all about his embarrassment from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishments & Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluffiness with some punishments thrown in. Sub!Margo appears with a little bit more of Kady and Penny's dynamic too.

The group of magicians were walking out of the lecture halls after a long week of classes. Alice was walking quietly behind Eliot and Margo, who were talking about their weekend plans and the party that was going to happen on Saturday night. Kady was complaining about the lecture and how she hated the first-year boy who sat next to her to Quentin. All five of the physical students made their way into the front yard of Brakebills and waited for their friends. 

“How is Penny doing on your bet, Kady?” Margo asked. She was hanging on Eliot’s arm and sat on a bench together. 

Kady smirked and joined them on the bench. “Actually, he lost it last night. Poor boy couldn’t make it any longer and broke down.” Alice and Quentin were surprised to hear Penny lost his bet against Kady and it showed on their faces. “I thought he would last longer but knew he wasn’t going to win,” Kady said nonchalantly. 

Eliot and Margo laughed at the short amount time their friend lasted after he talked himself up so much. “He’s a brave boy for trying though,” Quentin quietly said. Margo awed at Q’s sweetness and pushed some hair behind his ear. The boy blushed and tried to hide it from everyone by rubbing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. 

“I would have guessed he’d last at least four or five days before breaking,” Alice commented. She didn’t notice Penny had travelled from his last class and was standing right behind her. 

“It’s a lot harder than you’d think, Alice,” Penny said defensively. He walked over to next to Kady and looked down at her. “Did you tell everyone about me losing the bet?”  
Kady nodded, “They were curious to know how you were doing. I’m sure some were hoping you’d lose the bet.” Kady pulled Penny to sit in her lap before rubbing his back. “How was class, babe?” Penny shrugged and just curled in to Kady. 

The group began talking about their upcoming finals and the party on Saturday. Sam approached while Eliot was deep in conversation with Margo and Quentin about what food and drinks were going to be served at the party. She stood behind him at the edge of the bench and waited for a good time to join in the conversation. “Okay, that settles it on the drinks then. I’ll run out and get all the necessary ingredients tomorrow morning. Oh! I gotta get Sam’s favorite whiskey too; she ran out last night and I want to make sure she has it for tomorrow!”

“That is very sweet of you, El,” Sam said fondly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the others. “How was class today? He behave?”  
Quentin looked at Sam and smiled, “Class was kind of boring, but I learned a new spell, so it was good overall.” 

Margo nodded her head in agreement, “You know Eliot was on his best behavior on a Friday. He was such a good boy in class.” Eliot blushed at Margo’s comment and looked up to Sam with a small smile. “Oh! You’ll never guess who lost the bet already!” Margo asked excitedly; she was so ready to gossip and talk about Penny losing the bet. 

“Penny already caved? Dang! I thought he would last a little bit longer.” Sam glanced over at Kady and Penny cuddled together on the other end of the bench. “Looks like he’s trying to catch up on his cuddles now,” Sam added. Margo, Quentin, and Eliot chuckled at her comments while making conversation about their day. Eliot pulled Sam into his lap and rested his head on her while talking. 

The friends spent the next hour talking and laughing with each other. Everyone had moved on from Penny and Kady’s bet, but they soon found their way back to that topic once again. Penny had groaned when it was brought up and tried to act tough about losing. Margo loved teasing him about how macho he acted around others but was really just a big softy in reality. “Why was a bet formed? And what was the bet again? I forgot,” Margo smiled deviously. 

Kady nudged Penny to respond to Margo’s question. “Kady said I hate on physical kids too much even though I love physical contact; I disagreed and said I don’t love physical contact. She bet that I couldn’t last a week without cuddles, hand holding, head pats, and any other type of physical contact besides sex.” Penny stopped but was urged to continue from Kady’s glare. “I said I could make it a week easily. If she won, then I have to wear a buttplug whenever she says, beg for any type of physical attention, and let her pick my underwear for a week. If I won, then Kady would have had to give me attention whenever I wanted, fuck me every day, and not give Eliot any attention for a week.”

“Why was I apart of the bet? I never agreed to not getting attention!” Eliot said; he looked slightly confused and hurt. 

Everyone laughed at his outburst, and Sam ruffled his hair. “Because Penny gets jealous when I give you attention over him,” Kady said with a smile. Eliot let out a small huff of annoyance and pouted. “But he lost the bet, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“So, what happened that caused you to lose the bet after three days?” Alice asked Penny. 

Penny rolled his eyes and was currently dreading his situation. Kady had stopped rubbing his back and all his friends were staring at him. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he firmly said with a pout. Kady nudged him and gave him the “look” that meant he needed to answer. “Fine. I had a bad day yesterday and needed cuddles from Kady, okay?”

Margo and Sam laughed at how defensive Penny was being about his submissive side and how he needed attention. Eliot pat Penny’s knee and smiled, “It’s okay, Penny, we all need cuddles from time to time.” Penny glared at Eliot and moved his knee away from him.

“Alright, I have things to do back home, so I got to get going back to the cottage,” Margo sighed as she stood up. Alice and Quentin stood next to her and voiced their need to go back home too. Sam stood up as well and Eliot followed suit. 

“I have a paper to finish before tomorrow, so I need to go back to my room,” Sam said. Eliot grumbled at that and looked down at her with puppy eyes. “You are welcome to join me, but you have to let me finish writing. I’m sure you would have more fun at the cottage though, El.”

Everyone knew how much Sam cared about her grades and all the hard work she puts into her assignments. They also knew Eliot wasn’t the best at leaving her alone when he needed attention. “Do you want to cuddle in the common room and tell the first-years what to do to prepare for the party? I know how much you love bossing them around,” Kady offered. Penny rolled his eyes at Kady’s offer and tried to hide his jealousness. 

Eliot considered her offer but shook his head, “No, thank you, Kady. I want to go with Sam.”

Margo knew it wouldn’t be worth it to fight El to change his mind, so she placed her hand on Kady’s shoulder when the girl was about to argue with him. “Okay, El, but make sure you let Sam finish her paper. Come on, guys, let’s go,” Margo said quickly. 

Once everyone said goodbye, Eliot and Sam were left alone and began walking back to Sam’s place in the library’s attic. Eliot liked going to the attic because it was quiet, isolated, and private. Plus, no one ever interrupted them when they were up there. They were walking into the library when Eliot looked at Sam and squeezed her hand. The girl looked up and him smiled softly, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Why were Kady and Margo trying to get me to come back to the cottage with them? Did you not want me to come with you, Momma?” Eliot asked sheepishly. He followed his girlfriend up the stairs into the attic and through the common room; two other students were in there but deep into their studies.

“I’m sure they were just wanting to make sure I could get my paper done and you wouldn’t be bored. You do have a tendency to get restless and whiny when you’re not receiving attention when you want it.” Eliot looked hurt and sulked his shoulders as they entered Sam’s bedroom. “But I know you are going to be a good boy and sit quietly while I work, right?” Eliot nodded his head and slowly crawled into her bed. He wrapped himself up in her soft, fleece blanket and inhaled her scent before opening a book to read for his magic history class. 

After an hour of listening to Sam type on her computer, Eliot became restless since he finished his assigned reading and wanted cuddles. He let out a small whine and sniffled as he shifted in the bed. Sam heard him and knew he was trying to be behave and leave her alone while she worked. She finished typing her current paragraph, quietly moved over to her bed, and slid in beside Eliot. He turned over to face Sam and wrapped his arm around her stomach. “Are you done with your paper now?”

“Not yet, pumpkin, but I thought I would come sit with you while I finish it up. You okay with that?” Sam smiled. Eliot nodded and cuddled closer to her before resting his head on her lap. Sam placed her laptop on top of his head jokingly and listened to him grumble in discomfort. “You gonna move your head so I can type up this paper? As soon as I’m done, I’m all yours, El.”

Eliot moved his head to provide room for Sam to comfortably place her laptop and begin typing. He pushed himself flush against Sam and lazily watched her write the paper. “I think you should mention me in this paragraph; I would fit perfectly in this part, Sam,” Eliot smiled. 

Sam shook her head with a slight chuckle. “Yes, because mentioning my needy, attention-starved, cute boyfriend makes total sense in a paragraph about the effect physical magic has on natural matter.”

“I’m not ‘ttention-starved; I just know how much I need and it’s more than the average person. I am a physical kid, so I am relevant to an extent, Momma,” Eliot defended easily. He loved joking with Sam and their little banters back and forth. The tall man watched Sam’s fingers sped across the keyboard and listened to her type. “You type so fast. You are so smart too,” Eliot praised quietly. 

The girl was confused at Eliot’s reasoning but blushed at his cuteness and kind words. “You are so sweet, El. Guess who’s done with her paper?” Sam smiled while closing her laptop and placing it on the bedside table. Eliot immediately rolled on top of her and clung tightly to her. “Are you wanting little time today, Eliot?”

“Yes, please,” Eliot mumbled; he didn’t even try to sit up enough for Sam to properly hear him. Sam combed through his hair and listened to his soft noises of content. “Baba?”

Sam moved to get off the bed, but Eliot tightened his grip around her. “I can’t get your baba if you don’t let me go, baby boy,” Sam joked lightly. Eliot groaned at the thought of letting go but really wanted his bottle, so he let her go with a loud sigh. “I’ll be two minutes, El.” The girl left Eliot curled up on her bed and went to the small kitchen to prepare a bottle for him. 

While she was in the kitchen, Sam got a FaceTime call from Kady and accepted it just as she placed the bottle in a microwave. “Hey, Sam! How’s your paper coming along?” 

“I was able to finish it with very little distractions,” Sam smiled. “Now I’m making El a bottle to help him slip further into little space.” She then opened the microwave and pulled out the warm bottle. “What’s up with you?”

“Awe, I never get to see little Eliot!” Kady jokingly whined. “Hey! Stop it! What’re you doing?” Kady shouted to someone off screen. The phone moved around quickly, and the picture became blurry. 

In seconds, the screen was filled with Margo and Penny’s faces while they were trying to fight over the phone. Sam could hear them arguing over who got the phone and thought it was adorable. “Enough!” Sam loudly said at the two. They immediately froze and stared at the phone. “You two can share the phone; that way I can see both of your pretty faces.” 

Both blushed and nodded their heads slowly. “Why were you two fighting over the phone?”

There was a shift in the camera angle before either one spoke up. “I want to see Eliot; he’s always so cute when he’s little!” Margo explained. 

“I’ve never really seen Eliot when he’s little, so I wanted to see that side of him. He’s always so prissy and prestigious,” Penny said. “So, can we see him now?”

Margo looked excited at the prospect of seeing Eliot along with Kady and Penny. Sam considered indulging her friends’ desires to see her cute baby boy but knew why they rarely got to see this side of him. “My sweet boy is sleeping right now, and I don’t want to wake him up. Maybe you three will get to experience little Eliot in time,” Sam smirked before waving goodbye. “Bye!” 

After Sam hung up, Margo slapped Penny’s arm and blamed him for not being able to see El. Kady laughed at the two who began bickering and messaged Sam.

K: Now they’re fighting over whose fault it is

S: It’s no one’s fault. You know how Eliot is

K: Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we don’t want to see him little

S: I’ll talk to it about him, but I make no promises

K: Ugh! Margo’s giving Penny a wedgie now! See you later

Sam laughed at Kady’s last message as she entered her bedroom; she saw Eliot sitting on the floor without pants on and playing with a fire tiger he created. Eliot looked up and   
smiled at Sam when she walked closer to him. “What’re you making there, baby? It looks very cool,” Sam said while kneeling beside him. 

“It’s a wiger, rawr!” Eliot giggled as he moved the tiger into the air. He then noticed his bottle in his mommy’s hand and reached for it. “Want baba, Mommy.”

Sam moved the bottle out of reach and shook her head. “Use your manners, Eliot,” Sam guided. Eliot stood up and sat on her bed. She followed behind him and sat against the headboard.

“Me have my baba please?” Eliot sweetly asked. He laid in her lap as she cradled him in her arms and fed him his bottle of milk. El suckled slowly and stared up into the beautiful   
brown eyes of his girlfriend, mommy, and mistress. 

****

Eliot had fallen asleep after his bottle, a small talk with Sam, and a story. Sam was absentmindedly stroking Eliot’s hair while reading when Margo texted her. 

M: Kady’s being mean to me

S: Why’s that?

M: I don’t know, but she sent me to my room

S: I’m sure you have an idea as to why you got sent to your room

M: I might have given Penny a wedgie…and said some mean things to him

S: That’s not nice, Margo. Sounds like you’re being punished for your bad behavior

M: I don’t like being punished though! I’d rather be spanked

S: That wouldn’t be a punishment since you would enjoy it so much

M: I haven’t gotten a spanking from you in a long time…

Before Sam was able to reply to Margo’s teasing words, Eliot shifted in bed and began waking up. His bedhead was adorable as he sat up and stared at Sam. His eyes were glazed over from being asleep and he was rubbing the palm of his hand against them. “Good morning, baby boy! How was your nap?”

Eliot blushed but became worried, “Morning? Did I sleep all day? Oh, no! Sam, don’t look at me!” Eliot shuffled out of bed with his hands on his head trying to cover his hair. He   
stumbled over to his clothes and began pulling his pants on. 

“El, calm down. It’s not to the morning. You only slept for two hours.” Sam’s words did not slow the frantic sub as he continued getting dressed. “Eliot Waugh!” The man froze in place and slowly turned to face the woman who just yelled his name. “Take a deep breath and come over here,” Sam calmy but firmly said. He took a deep breath and stopped buttoning his pants; then he walked over to Sam’s bed and waited for further instructions. “You were asleep for two hours, El, it’s still Friday. I need you to calm down or else you’re going to be tense and freaked out all day. I didn’t mean to scare you when you woke up, babe,” Sam spoke soothingly as she brushed his dark curls out of his face. 

“I’m sorry, Sam, I shouldn’t have overreacted like that.” He took multiple deep breaths with Sam to calm himself. “I want to go back to the cottage and get a drink. Plus, we can watch Penny beg Kady for attention; he hates begging.” Eliot’s demeanor had changed significantly after he calmed down and was able to process things. 

“It’s okay, El, you’re okay. I do like seeing him squirm and struggle, and Margo also needs some attention from yours truly too,” Sam smirked as she got ready to leave. She saw Eliot pouting on her bed as he tried to fix his bedhead. “If you keep your face like that, then you will have paci stuck there for the rest of your life,” Sam teasingly said before walking into her closet. 

Eliot frowned and turned towards the closet. “That’s not how it goes, Sam,” Eliot whined playfully. “Why does Margo need your attention? Did she misbehave again? You usually only ever give her attention when she needs a punishment or when she wants a funishment,” Eliot reasoned. He tugged at his messy curls as he waited for Sam to respond. When she wasn’t responding, Eliot got up and moved to the closet and peeked inside. “Momma?”

Sam was deep into her closet and heard Eliot call for her. She began walking back to him with a pacifier in hand and her favorite leather jacket. “I’m coming, El, wait there!” Eliot took a step back and waited patiently. “I was just grabbing this for you,” Sam smiled while holding up his black pacifier. She attached the pacifier clip to his shirt and turned away.  
Eliot loved Sam’s big, magically expanded closet but hated that she wouldn’t make him one. Her closet was bigger than his bedroom and held all their toys in it. “I don’t need my paci, Sam! And you never answered my questions,” Eliot whined. 

“Margo was misbehaving and Kady is handling her. She also likes other forms of attention, El, but she does prefer funishments over everything else. I don’t know why she needs attention, but I don’t usually know why you want it either.” Sam opened her bedroom door and motioned for Eliot to walk through. He sulked past her and began making his way down the stairs. Sam walked behind him and followed him into the library. “What’s wrong, El? You’re never this quiet after a nap,” Sam said while grabbing Eliot’s hand and squeezing it. 

“I don’t want my friends to see me with my paci; they’ll make fun of me and tease me.” Eliot always had such confidence in his kinks but when it came to ageplay he was wanting to hide it. Sam stopped walking across campus and turned Eliot to face her; she reached up and removed the pacifier that was dangling from the collar of his shirt. They began walking back to the physical cottage; Eliot had his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders. “Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you? Because I am the luckiest man in the world!”

Sam chuckled and looked up at her beautiful boyfriend, “Yes, but it’s always nice to hear you say it. And I am the luckiest woman in the world!” They approached the cottage and Eliot used a quick spell to open the door. “Such a gentleman for me,” Sam said as she pat his cheek while walking through the door. 

Penny and Kady looked up as the door flew up and watched the other couple walk inside. Eliot immediately walked over to the bar and began making drinks for them. Sam joined Penny on the couch while Kady was sitting opposite of them in a chair. Penny moved closer to Sam and rested his head on her shoulder. She pat his head and rubbed her hand over his leg. “Hello there, Penny, how’re you doing? I heard Margo wasn’t the nicest to you earlier,” Sam said softly. 

“My ass hurts from the wedgie since Kady’s kept me plugged all day and it got shoved further into my ass. Margo got sent to her room by Mistress though, and I got cuddles afterwards,” Penny whispered softly to Sam. “Mistress wants me to have a playdate with Eliot soon; she likes the idea of me being diapered and helpless.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Penny surprised; he always had the weirdest timing when bringing things up. She looked at him with a smile before shifting her gaze to Kady, who wasn’t paying attention to them and focusing on her phone. “Aww, your poor ass…is it doing better now? We’ll have to talk about that playdate at some point, but you know El isn’t huge into sharing that side with others.” Penny nodded his head slowly in understanding and cuddled closer to her. 

Eliot came back from making drinks and handed Sam her drink. He waited for her to give him permission to sit before joining her on the couch. “I’m gone for two seconds and Penny’s all over you, Momma. And he says I steal his girl’s attention,” Eliot sarcastically commented. 

Penny cuddled even closer to Sam and smirked at Eliot as Sam ran her fingers through his hair. Eliot grumbled as he sipped his drink. “Boys, I have enough attention to give both of you,” Sam said with a smile. As she sipped on her drink, Sam stroked her hand on each boy’s leg and listened to them argue over the smallest of things. “Alright, I’m going to go check on Margo. You boys behave down here while I’m gone.” She stood up with a groan coming from either side of her and walked upstairs. 

Sam knocked on Margo’s door before slowly opening the door and walking inside. Margo was sitting on her bed reading a book and looked up when Sam walked into her room. She watched her best friend’s girlfriend shut the door and walk over to her bed; Margo moved aside and gave Sam room to sit on her bed. “Hello, Sam, what can I do for you?”   
“Why don’t you try that again, Margo,” Sam firmly yet jokingly said. She immediately saw the shift in Margo’s demeanor and watched her go from a bossy, confident woman to a masochistic, bratty submissive. It normally took a lot longer for Margo to switch into a more submissive role, but today she fell into it with ease and without a fight.

Margo closed her book and set it aside before looking back to the domme sitting on her bed. “How can I serve you, Mistress?” Margo whispered with a blush tinting her cheeks.   
“Better. You can start by telling me why you think it was okay to be mean to Penny while you present yourself,” Sam sternly spoke. Margo nodded her head and slowly stood up. “The traffic light safewords are in effect. Use them at any time.” 

The young grad student began undressing from her purple bodycon dress and swayed her hips as she watched Sam’s eyes on her. “I wanted to see baby Eliot. Penny prevented that and blamed me for it. He deserved to be punished,” Margo explained; she moved into the present position on the bed as she finished her story. 

“Are you Penny’s domme? Are you the one who decides if Penny gets punished?” Sam questioned as she corrected Margo’s posture. “Arch that back, pet.”

Margo arched her back and kept her knees spread while she was on all fours. “No, Mistress,” Margo replied promptly. She gasped as Sam ran her hand over her ass and down between her thighs. Margo was aching to be touched by Sam and pushed her pussy against the domme’s hand. That action caused Sam to remove her hand and swat the back of Margo’s thigh. 

“Correct, which is why it is interesting to hear you say he needed to be punished,” Sam said as she adjusted Margo’s thong. The young submissive was under the assumption that she was going to be spanked as punishment, but she was wrong as she felt the quick burn of her thong being pulled tight against her pussy and asshole as Sam gave her a wedgie. She yelped in surprise from the sudden sensation and pressure against her sensitive parts. The thin string of her thong was sucked into her ass crack and rubbed against her asshole. “Think this is what Penny deserved, huh? A nice wedgie to humiliate him and make his ass hurt. Look at how your ass just eats up your thong and displays your most sensitive parts to me.”

Margo was struggling to remain still as Sam pulled on her underwear from the front and back. The constant rubbing on her clit and asshole was turning her on more and more. She began moaning but stopped herself in embarrassment from being turned on from the humiliation. “Aww, is my pet embarrassed? You like getting wedgies and displaying your pretty pussy, don’t you? Color?” Sam teased. The domme’s free hand began rubbing Margo’s clit as the other hand pulled the thong tighter. 

“Mmh, green, Mistress. So green,” Margo whimpered. “I’m sorry, Mistress, I should not have tried to punish Penny.” The girl left her chest fall onto her bed but kept her ass in the air. “Please, Mistress! Please punish my naughty holes! They need to be used, Mistress,” Margo begged as she stuck her ass out further and showed off her eager holes. 

Sam chuckled and lightly slapped the girl’s pussy lips, “Oh, I will be punishing them. You are going to receive ten slaps on your naughty, naughty cunt before I plug both holes with my magical plugs.” Sam was smirking as she watched Margo’s look of excitement turn slightly into one of fear. Margo was usually comfortable being plugged, but Sam’s magical plugs were something completely different. The submissive girl shivered in anticipation as Sam pulled the small thong down to her knees. “Count them, pet.” 

Margo had flipped onto her back and spread her legs open per Sam’s request. The first slap surprised Margo more than it hurt her, but she still yelped in pain as the heat from the hit grew. “One, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress,” Margo calmy said. The next hit was a little harder and landed directly over her pussy. “Two, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.”

Each hit increased in intensity and each one covered her entire cunt. Sam even cupped her hand to cover more area and create a louder sound. By the seventh hit, Margo was whimpering with a few tears rolling down her cheeks and trying to squirm away. “E-e-eight, M-m-mi-mistress. Th-th-thank y-you, Mi-mi-mistress,” Margo sniffled quietly. 

“Almost done, Margo, you’re going so well,” Sam soothed while rubbing her hand softly over the red pussy in front of her. She slapped Margo again and watched the girl scream from the pain but present herself for another hit. 

Sam waited until Margo had calmed down, stopped squirming, and laid still before landing the last slap across her ever-sore pussy. “T-ten, Mi-mi-mistress. Thank y-y-you, M-mistress,” Margo sobbed as she instinctively moved her hands to cover herself. Sam pushed her hands away and stared at the girl. 

Time was given for the sub to adjust from her punishment but not enough to recover from it. Sam made two buttplugs appear in her hands and began preparing them for Margo. She positioned her until her holes were exposed and ready to be filled. “When was the last time you had something in your ass, Margo?” Sam said while rubbing lube around the girl’s asshole. 

“Last week on Wednesday, Mistress, when you told me I was too horny to not have a plug in my ass,” Margo blushed. She loved being a switch and having the opportunity to be both roles, but she had never felt as submissive as she does with Sam. Her commanding voice would make her weak in the knees and pull at her desire to serve and obey. 

Sam chuckled at the memory Margo was talking about. “Hmm, I would think my little pet would play with herself more than that.” She then pushed into her ass and began stretching it out. It didn’t take long for Margo to open up enough to take the plug. Sam pushed the plug against the moaning girl’s hole and waited until Margo pushed back on it herself. It slid in with ease along with the plug into her pussy. “You’re always so willing to stuff your holes for me, pet,” Sam teased as she performed a cleaning spell to remove any excess lube on herself and Margo. 

“Always, Mistress, I’m always ready for whatever you give me,” Margo moaned as she felt the plugs settle inside her. The feeling of the spell caused her to shiver and try to wiggle away from the sensation. “It’s cold, Mistress,” Margo quietly whined. 

Sam shook her head at Margo’s whining with a smile on her face. “Let it clean you up, Margo. Be still,” she scolded lightly. The girl obeyed and stopped moving as the spell finished. Just as the spell finished, there was a knock at the door and Eliot poked his head inside. He looked sad and his hair was tousled as he stared longingly at Sam. The domme’s mouth was inches from Margo’s ear as she whispered to her, “Are you okay if Eliot comes in?” Margo slowly nodded her head as she looked towards the man at her door. 

“Come on in, El,” Sam said; she barely moved away from Margo as she called for the boy. 

Eliot quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him before making his way over to the bed. The room was spotless and had tapestries hanging on the walls and ceiling. Everything looked normal to Eliot except the pile of Margo’s clothes next to the bed. He looked down at the mess on the floor before he knelt beside it and looked up at Sam. She could tell Eliot had slipped into subspace and was struggling from being far away from her. “What’s wrong, baby boy? Did you start pulling your hair, El?” 

Margo watched Eliot sink to his knees and look up to Sam. She was blushing and trying to hide her body from Eliot’s eyes, but he was too focused on the woman in front of him to notice. “Penny was mean to me. I missed you and Kady started cuddling me, but he got jealous and started teasing me. Not in the fun way. Kady told him to stop but that didn’t help. He started poking me and then he started to touch me all over.” Eliot was beginning to hyperventilate as he recounted what had happened to him. 

“Shh, shh, calm down, baby boy. Everything is okay; you’re okay now,” Sam said as she pulled Eliot closer to her. He rested his head on her legs and wrapped his arms around her legs. 

“Once he ruffled my hair and I yelled at him to stop, Kady intervened and started to punish Penny. I didn’t want to be punished…so I came up here. I’m sorry, Mommy,” Eliot whimpered into her lap. Sam ran her hand through his messy curls and whispered soothing words to him. She was relieved to hear he didn’t pull his hair after this incident; they had been working on this bad habit for months and she was seeing progress. Eliot had the nasty habit of pulling and twisting his hair whenever he was stressed or scared.

Margo became angry and sat up with a huff, “I’m going to beat his ass!” She reached down to get dressed but stopped when Sam put her hand on Margo’s leg.   
The look and shaking head Sam was giving Margo caused her to sit back. “That won’t be necessary, Margo. Eliot, why are you apologizing?” Sam lifted his head out of her lap and looked down into his dark brown eyes. He shifted under her gaze and tried to avoid any eye contact. 

“He can’t not get punished, Sam! No one lays a hand on Eliot and gets away with it!” Margo argued; she was quickly leaving subspace and becoming her dominant self. 

“I never said he wouldn’t be punished, but I don’t need you going down there all upset. Plus, I believe you were just punished yourself for thinking you had the right to punish Penny.” Sam was speaking calmly in front of the two submissive magicians, but she was fuming on the inside. “El, answer my question.”

Eliot finally made eye contact with Sam, “I shouldn’t have left downstairs because I was scared of being punished and I’m not suppose to yell at people, especially my friends.” He broke eye contact and buried his head back into Sam’s lap. 

Margo and Sam stared at Eliot for a few moments before deciding on a course of action. Sam could tell Margo was becoming more upset as she watched her come out of subspace. With a flick of a few fingers, Margo was shaking and whimpering out Sam’s name. Eliot looked up confused and wondered what had gotten into Margo. “Margo, you need to behave yourself and calm down. Now, Eliot, you don’t need to apologize for being scared. You did a good job voicing your discomfort and allowing Kady to help you. Why don’t you go to your room and wait for me, okay?”

“No, Mommy, no want leave you,” Eliot whimpered as he grasped tighter around Sam. “Why’s Margo wiggling?” Sam held back a chuckle at Eliot’s random leap from one thought to another; he really had a similar attention span like a dog. 

“Because she’s misbehaving and Mommy wants her to behave just like her sweet little boy,” Sam cooed as she tried to stand up. Eliot released her legs and sat back pouting. “Okay, baby, you can stay with me, but I am going to go downstairs to talk to Kady about what happened.” Eliot stiffened at the thought of going back downstairs to see Penny, who is probably mad at him for getting him punished. Maybe it was best to go to his safe, quiet room and wait for Sam to come cuddle him and tell him everything would be okay. “Are   
you sure you don’t want to go wait for me in your room?” Sam questioned; she knew he didn’t want to go with her and was giving him another out. 

Eliot shook his head, “No, Miss, I will wait for you in my room. I will be a good boy and read my books and color you a picture!” Eliot was smiling and getting excited as he didn’t think going downstairs. “Can Margo color with me or does she need ‘lone time to behave by herself?”

Margo was thrilled to finally see Eliot’s little side but also felt bad about it because he was in subspace due to what happened downstairs. She wanted to spend time with him like this but only when he was ready to show her. Sam had already decided to not allow Eliot to be with Margo because she knew he would not normally want that. “That sounds like a great idea, El! You’re always Mommy’s good boy! Margo needs to finish her punishment alone, so I need you to wait for me by yourself. Do you want me to walk you to your room?”

“Okay, bye-bye, Margo!” Eliot stood up and kissed her cheek before strolling over to Sam by the door. “Yes, please, Mommy,” Eliot smiled as he reached out to hold her hand. They walked out and down the hallway to El’s room leaving Margo in her bed with vibrating plugs filling her up. Eliot opened his door and walked inside with Sam, “You’re not going to punish Penny more, are you? I no want Penny be punished, Momma.”

“I am going to talk with Kady and Penny; that’s my plan as of right now. Do little boys get to decide punishments?” Sam said as she moved towards the door. Eliot looked down and shook his head. “That’s right, El. I don’t want to punish Penny any more than Kady did, but I do not want him thinking he can touch you like that. Be a good boy for me, okay?” Eliot   
smiled and nodded his head before Sam left the room and headed downstairs. 

***

After a thorough discussion with Kady, Sam understood the situation and voiced her concerns with the other domme. Kady informed Sam that Penny was punished and will apologize for his behavior. They then called Penny into the conversation and Sam told him she does not want him behaving like that with Eliot. Penny apologized for touching Eliot and upsetting both of them; he truly felt bad for upsetting his friends and wanted to make things better. Without asking Kady, Penny even offered his ass to Sam in hopes of making amends. This surprised both dommes since the sub was very protective and easily embarrassed with people using/seeing his ass. Kady agreed to allowing Sam to use Penny’s ass, and Sam said she would consider it and let them know. 

Now that everything was resolved, Sam went back upstairs to check on Margo and Eliot. The first stop was Margo’s room; she knocked on the door before slowly entering. Margo had put her purple dress back on and was reading her book again. Sam increased the intensity of the plugs before Margo noticed that she was in the room again. “You are to go downstairs and hang out in the common room. You may bring your book with you if you need to study or you will read this one,” Sam said while holding Margo’s book on femdom. 

The young woman jumped and bit back a moan when she felt the increase and stared at Sam. Margo wasn’t really wanting to read for her classes anymore, so she decided on the other book. “Thank you, Mistress,” Margo quietly said as she grabbed the book and made her way downstairs. 

Sam made her way down the hall to Eliot’s room and let herself in without knocking. She saw Eliot laying on his stomach in the middle of the floor coloring and cooed. The girl walked over to him and crouched beside him to see what he was drawing, “That looks very beautiful, El!” 

“No, Mommy! No look yet!” Eliot said as he tried to cover his drawing. Sam laughed at his efforts to hide the picture she had already seen. “Done talking with Miss Kady and Penny?”

“Yes, we are done talking. How’s your head doing?” Sam asked as she poked his forehead. 

Eliot giggled and grabbed a hold of her finger but didn’t let go. “Is he okay? No more punishments? All better!”

That was not the answer Sam was hoping for or expecting; he was really worried about Penny and punishments. “Eliot, I’ve taken care of everything and Penny’s punishment has been discussed with his domme. All is forgiven and we will move on from this. Are you wanting to go downstairs with everyone? Quentin was wanting to talk with you,” Sam said as she caressed Eliot’s cheek and brushed his hair out of his face. 

There was a shift in Eliot’s posture, and he fluttered his eyes before looking Sam in the eyes. He let out a breath and nodded his head. “Okay, I’m ready to go downstairs, but I’m not going to leave your side. How’s Bambi doing?” Eliot said before standing up. Sam joined him and walked to the door. 

“You not leaving my side, what’s new?” Sam joked with a smile across her face. “She’s better now; she is downstairs too.” They made it downstairs and joined their friends in the common room. Eliot made all his friends their favorite drinks before sitting on the couch next to Sam. She was in the middle and had Eliot to the left and Margo to the right of her. Penny was sitting on the floor at Kady’s feet and giving her a foot massage. Quentin was sitting in a chair, playing with his hair, and reading the first Fillory book. The last friend who joined them was Alice, who came inside the cottage and plopped down next to Quentin. 

“What did Penny do now?” Alice questioned as she noticed the different atmosphere in the cottage. Everyone looked at the girl with shock and waited for her to expand her thoughts. “What? It’s not that hard to tell when a sub has stepped out of place.” She was met with confused stares and decided to continue her explanation. “Margo is practically on top of Sam which means she was punished by her and most likely has one or both her holes filled. Eliot is also clinging to Sam as if his life depends on it, so he probably went into subspace recently on accident. Penny is sitting on the floor which is normally fine, but since he’s rubbing Kady’s feet and she’s not giving him any attention, that means he messed   
up somehow. You put all those factors together and you get a misbehaved Penny.” Alice explained her reasoning as if it was obvious and made perfect sense. 

Everyone looked shocked and couldn’t believe Alice figured all that out within seconds of stepping into the room. Margo was blushing as everyone had looked at her when Alice mentioned her filled holes, and Eliot was hiding his face in Sam’s neck to avoid the stares. Sam and Kady were surprised but looked impressed by her analysis. Penny was upset with the accusation, “How does all that mean it was my fault? Margo could have put Eliot in subspace and gotten punished for it!”

“Penny, no need to yell,” Kady lightly scolded. 

“Margo knows better than to do that to Eliot. I’d rather not explain each step made in the process of getting to my end results,” Alice said with a sigh. “Am I wrong?” Penny huffed and slowly shook his head before going back to rubbing Kady’s feet. “So, what did you do? Or do I not want to know?”

Now it was time for Sam to speak up, “It’s taken care of now, Alice. No need to bring it again and make anyone feel even more guilty.” She kissed Eliot’s head and rubbed Margo’s thigh to comfort the two. “Eliot, why don’t you go make Alice a drink?” Eliot nodded his head and quickly made the cosmopolitan Alice asked for. He gave her the drink before quickly cuddling up with Sam again. Margo had gotten used to the vibrations from the plugs but was becoming hornier by the second. 

The gang spent the rest of the night talking, drinking, cuddling, and teasing one another. Kady had left with Penny to put him to bed while Alice was putting Quentin to bed. Sam led Margo and Eliot to their rooms and told them to get in their pajamas. Margo removed all her clothing and was standing in her room naked. She was debating on what to sleep   
in when Sam entered her room. She saw the naked girl and smirked, “Sleeping in nothing tonight, Margo?”

Margo turned around to give Sam a full view of her beautiful, small body. “I can’t decide what to wear, Mistress,” Margo said with a smirk forming. “Perhaps you could decide for me?”

Sam knew what the girl was asking for but decided to not indulge her. She pulled an oversized t-shirt from Margo’s dresser and tossed it to her. “You can wear this. Do you want those plugs removed or should I keep you plugged until further notice?”

“Please keep me plugged, Mistress. Keep my slutty holes filled and stretched open. I want to be ready for you whenever you decide to fuck me,” Margo moaned; she was feeling so submissive and really just wanted a rough fucking from Sam. 

“Hmm,” Sam pondered her options before performing a spell to remove the plugs and place them on Margo’s desk. The girl whined as she felt the plugs slide out of her and tried to clench around them to keep them inside her. “I want you to be nice and tight when I decide to fuck that pretty little ass of yours. You’ll have to wait your turn though; Penny has already offered his ass to me and I plan on using it soon.” With that, Sam waved goodbye to Margo and exited her room. 

Eliot was carefully folding his clothes and placing them in the hamper when Sam walked into his room. “I’m all ready for bed,” Eliot stated as he moved closer to the bed. He was wearing his silk pajamas and nothing else. “I’m missing two things though.”

“What’re you missing, El? Looks like you have your PJs, blanket, and Flipper,” Sam smiled as she tucked him into bed. She pushed his favorite stuffed animal, a dolphin, under his arm before placing a kiss on her head. 

“My paci and my mommy!” Eliot grinned. He was the cutest thing ever, Sam thought as she reached into her back pocket to grab his pacifier from earlier. She clipped it to his shirt before placing the nipple into his waiting mouth. “Tank you!”

Sam smiled down at her boyfriend and thought about how lucky she was to have him. “You are very welcome, El. Now, close your eyes and go to bed. I will see you tomorrow night for the party.” Eliot nodded his head and closed his eyes. Sam stroked his head and waited a few minutes in the chair beside his bed before leaving. She quietly left his room and made her way back to her room above the library. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day and she was looking forward to seeing everyone at the party.


	3. Chapter 3 - Playdates, Fluff, & Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has a playdate with another little. Eliot and Sam's dynamic is shown more through small glimpses into their relationships.

“I don’t want to!” Eliot complained to Margo. He dramatically flopped down on Margo’s bed and stared up at the ceiling. Margo was trying to convince Eliot to have a playdate with a submissive guy she was talking to. This guy was new to Brakebills, didn’t have many friends, and very attractive, and Margo really wanted to impress him and welcome him into their group of friends. 

Margo sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed Eliot’s leg. “What will it take for you to agree to this playdate, El?” Margo calmly but firmly said. 

Eliot pondered that question and continued to stare at the ceiling. He really didn’t want to go into little space with a random guy and Margo, but he also really wanted to help Margo impress this guy she seems to be very interested in. “Penny has to be there with us too. I will act little, but I will not be in little space,” Eliot finally said. He rolled onto his side and looked to Margo with a sigh. “When’s Sam going to come home? She’s been gone for forever!”

A small chuckle left Margo’s lips at Eliot’s quick change in topics; he wasn’t doing it on purpose though. Margo looked at her watch, “She should be getting out of class soon, El. And it hasn’t been forever; it’s been two days since you’ve seen her.” Margo pat Eliot’s leg a few times before she stood up. “I’m going to go try to convince Kady to let Penny out for some fun,” Margo joked as she left the boy in her bed. Eliot made no effort to leave her room and curled up in her pile of pillows and blankets for a nap. 

Kady was just finishing making herself a cup of coffee and reading at the counter when Margo walked into the kitchen. She turned on her charm and charisma with Kady in order to get her permission to let Penny play with them. The domme needed a decent amount of convincing to let her submissive play without her, but Margo is very good at getting what she wants. Just as they were finishing their conversation, Kady’s phone rang and Penny’s face appeared on the screen. “Hello, Penny.”

“Kady, I just got out of class. Want to join me in the dining hall for a late lunch?”

“It’s 4pm, Penny, kinda late for lunch,” Kady teased. “I’ll met you there in a few minutes; we have some things to talk about.” Kady hung up the phone before giving Penny the opportunity to ask about her last comment. Margo was staring at her with raised eyebrows. “What?”

Margo shrugged and smiled, “You love torturing him by not letting him know what you’re going to talk about.” She stood up and grabbed both their coffee cups to place in the sink. Kady just smirked before leaving out the front door and making her way to the dining hall. 

***

It was the next day and Sam was sitting in the common room in the physical kids’ cottage. She was currently reading a book on the couch while Quentin’s head was in her lap. Her fingers were combing through his long, brown hair absentmindedly as he read his own book. It was Sunday morning, so everyone was still asleep after a night of partying. Quentin wasn’t one to party and Sam hadn’t been feeling well so they both stayed at Sam’s place in the attic that night. The morning/afternoon after a physical kids’ party was the quietest time in the cottage due to everyone’s hangover. 

Sam looked at the time and knew Eliot would be waking up soon, so she decided to start making him breakfast. When she stopped her hand in Q’s hair and tried to stand up, the boy in her lap groaned and nuzzled further into her lap. “Quentin, I need to start making breakfast for Eliot. I want to make sure he has a quick and painless recovery from last night. Do you want to be my little helper with breakfast?” Sam spoke softly as she resumed her hand in his hair. 

After careful consideration, Quentin slowly sat up with a pout and nodded his head. Sam smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him to the kitchen. The pair made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and fruit for their friends in a short amount of time. Quentin was just finishing setting the table when Sam sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. He quickly joined her and laid his head in her lap again. They were enjoying the silence again, but it didn’t last long. Eliot trudged down the stairs, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, and plopped himself down on a chair. “Good morning, sweetheart, how’d you sleep?”

Eliot was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed when he let out a small groan. “My head hurts, Sam, and I slept awful; Todd wouldn’t leave my bed and he’s a horrible cuddler.”   
Sam hummed in response to Eliot’s complaints but wasn’t going to indulge him. They had an agreement that Eliot could continue his partying, but Sam was not going partake in it and coddle him during his recovery. Eliot watched Sam’s fingers card through Quentin’s hair while reading. Silence filled the room again as Eliot stared across the room at his girlfriend and friend. He was becoming jealous; he wanted Sam’s hands in his hair, be the one lying in her lap, and getting cuddles to make him feel better. “Mommyyyy!”

Sam looked up from her book towards Eliot, “Yes?”

Well, he got her attention but didn’t know what to do next. He knew their rule and knew Sam wouldn’t break it for no reason. “Want my mommy,” Eliot sweetly said while giving his best puppy eyes. 

“You know the rule, El. There’s breakfast on the table for you; go eat, drink two glasses of water, and take your vitamins.” Sam gave the orders with a monotone, but her concern and care were evident. Eliot slowly stood up with a pout and walked to the dining room. 

Once Eliot left the room, Quentin turned in Sam’s lap so he could look straight up at her. “Sam?” The girl looked down and raised an eyebrow. “How come you dismissed Eliot? You always give him attention when he asks nicely for it, especially when he uses those eyes.”

“You know the rule we have for after parties. Eliot knows the rule and I will not break it no matter what.” Sam finished her cup of coffee and held it above Quentin. “Get me a refill, Q?”

Quentin grabbed the cup as he sat up, “Of course, Sam. Need anything else while I’m up?” She shook her head and watched him walk into the kitchen. As he was pouring her a knew cup, Quentin peered into the other room at Eliot, who was slowly eating his food and drinking his water. “Hey, Eliot, need anything?”

“My mommy,” Eliot pouted. He was pushing his food around on the plate; the glare he was giving it was like he wanted to bore holes into his food. 

Quentin felt bad for Eliot for not being able to get Sam’s attention. He grabbed her cup of coffee and walked into the dining room to Eliot. “I can’t give you that, El, and you know that. I know you want her, but you chose to party last night knowing your rule. If you be a good boy, then maybe she will give some attention.”

Eliot shook his head and looked at Quentin. “No, she’ll be too busy giving you attention to notice my existence,” Eliot whispered. He knew he was being irrational about all of this, but his head hurt, his body ached, and he needed to be held by Sam. 

“Eliot, that’s not true and you know it. Sam wants the best for you and would never do anything to hurt you. I’m going to bring Sam her coffee now and you’re going to finish eating.” Quentin pat is hand on Eliot’s shoulder before he walked into the common room. 

“Thank you,” Sam said as Quentin handed her the cup of coffee. He laid back down in her lap and opened his book again. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam let out a small sigh. “I should go check on Eliot; he seems like he needs some extra attention today. I was pretty cold with him when all he wanted was some cuddles.”

A small smile spread across Quentin’s face as he closed his book and looked at her. “He’s fine; he’s going to finish his breakfast and come join us after. I’m sure he didn’t notice that; he just wants you.” Sam smiled but her face showed concern and shame. Quentin didn’t know what else to say, but he was saved when Eliot strolled into the room. 

He sat back down in the chair across from the couch and sipped on his glass of water. Sam watched him quietly but didn’t say anything; she just nervously began rubbing Q’s head. Eliot squirmed in his seat and tried to hold back his whimpers. He wanted to be in Sam’s lap and wanted Quentin to be anywhere else but here. Sam bent down and whispered something into Q’s ear that caused him to nod and leave the room. Eliot’s eyes followed Quentin as he left the room and walk upstairs. “Eliot,” Sam said once Quentin left. Eliot looked curiously at her and tilted his head to the side but didn’t say anything. “Want to come sit by me?”

“Really? What about the rule?” Eliot asked hopefully. Sam opened her arms wide and waited for Eliot, who flew out of the chair and dove into her arms. 

Sam laughed at Eliot’s complete disregard for his appearance and behavior. “I don’t recall the rule saying you can’t sit by me. Plus, you seem like you need some cuddles. Am I wrong?” Sam said while readjusting Eliot in her lap.

Eliot violently shook his head, “No, you’re right, but you’re always right, Mommy. How do you always know what I need?” He was cradled in Sam’s lap like a baby and nuzzling his head into her chest. 

“That is very true; Mommy is always right and don’t you forget it!” Sam beamed as she kissed Eliot’s forehead. “I know what you need because you’re my Eliot and I will always be there for you.” Eliot blushed at her words and leaned up for a kiss which he happily received. “Awe, look at your blush,” Sam softly teased. 

“Stop, Mommy,” El whined. He hid his face in her chest again and slid his thumb into his mouth. Sam noticed his thumb and gently removed it from his mouth, but he moved it right back into his mouth. She laughed at his insistence on sucking his thumb and decided to let him continue. Eliot fell asleep within minutes while being held in Sam’s arms while she read her book. 

People were slowly waking up and coming downstairs to munch on the breakfast that was now cold. First years would walk into the common room and look at Eliot with confusion. It was not a common sight to see the amazing, flamboyant, confident Eliot curled up in Sam’s arms. She would place a pillow over his head or adjust her sweatshirt to cover his thumb sucking to not embarrass the poor boy. Quentin had returned to the room and was now sitting on the window bench with a book.

Todd walked into the common room and sat on the chair across from Sam. He looked exhausted and very hungover. “So that’s where Eliot went. We were in his bed cuddling and next thing I know he’s gone. Now I see why he left; I’d rather be cuddled by you than a random person,” Todd said casually. 

This guy always spoke his mind and Sam really enjoyed that about him, but she really didn’t like hearing about Eliot being in bed with someone else. “Yeah, he woke up and ate breakfast. Afterwards he decided to take a nap and sleep off the remnants of last night. Thanks, I also think I’m a better cuddler for him than a random person.” 

Todd sensed her discomfort from his comments and stood up to leave. “I’m going to shower and leave you two alone,” Todd smiled as he walked up the stairs. Sam nodded and smiled at him as he left. She was relieved he was leaving since she did not feel like dealing with him when he was high. 

Sam was in the middle of thinking about her upcoming class and homework assignment when Eliot shifted in her lap. He slowly blinked his eyes open and yawned around his thumb. His eyes shifted around the room as he began remembering where he was and who he was with. Eliot’s gaze fell on the other couch and saw some of his friends looking at him. He let out a small whimper and tried to hide his face as he squirmed to hid from his embarrassment. “Hey, El, what’re you doing? Stop wiggling so much,” Sam said once she felt the boy in her arms move around a lot. 

“No, Momma, need hide,” Eliot quietly whined. He had removed his thumb and was nervously chewing his bottom lip. “They’re staring at me, Mommy. Make ‘em stop! No wike it!”

“Shh, shh, calm down, El. You’re okay, Mommy’s right here,” Sam soothed; she ran her hand over his head and brushed his hair out of his face. “No one’s staring at you, baby boy.” Eliot was breathing heavily and looked over at the other couch again. Kady was laying down and Penny was on top of her cuddling. “See, no one is looking at you. You’re safe,” Sam whispered. 

Eliot sniffled and looked up at Sam, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The girl shifted her gaze to Eliot’s and waited for his breathing to slow down. He stared into his girlfriend’s caring eyes and let the fact that he was safe in her arms sink in. Eliot was taking deep breaths while Sam rubbed her nails against his scalp. “Sam… ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,” Eliot mumbled in embarrassment. 

Sam felt bad for Eliot freaking out once he woke up and didn’t understand why he was so scared. “Stop saying that, El, there’s no need to keep apologizing,” Sam said with a small smile. “Where’s your head at, babe?” Eliot moved out of Sam’s lap and sat beside her on the couch. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts, but it was difficult due to his hangover and throbbing head. Sam could tell he was struggling to focus and answer her question. 

“My head really hurts. I’m really anxious. My flask seems really appealing right now. I want to be put to bed and listen to you tell me I’m a good boy. I don’t want Quentin to come,” Eliot rambled quickly. Sam just stared after the fragment sentences spewed out of Eliot’s mouth. He became very self conscious when she didn’t say anything and nervously played with his fingers. “Or maybe I just need to sleep this hangover away and you can go do your homework at your place?”

Aww, his insecurity of being too needy and clingy was seeping through and he was trying to hide it. Eliot had never received a lot of attention growing up which caused him to become callous, emotionally closed off, and lonely. Once Sam started dating him, they slowly worked on lowering the walls around himself and feeding his need for love and attention. Though they’ve been together for a year, Eliot can still fall back into his comfort zone of pushing people away in order to protect himself. 

“I think I can help with most those things, Eliot. Here’s what we’re going to do: we are going to upstairs to your room, I’m going to get you ready for bed, you’re going to take some pain killers, and we are going to cuddle. Understood?” Eliot nodded his head and looked back to Quentin. “Q will stay down here. Next time I ask you about your head or heart, I don’t want you to say something you don’t actually mean.” 

“But I did mean everything, Sam. I just know it can be tiring and frustrating to deal with me, so I wanted to provide you another option. You mean so much to me and I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me all the time. I took care of myself for most of my life anyway.” Eliot shrugged as Sam led him up the stairs and into his room. 

She closed the door behind them and turned to sternly look at Eliot. “Eliot Waugh, I don’t ‘deal’ with you. I love you and love being able to take care of you. I know you’ve taken care of yourself for a long time, but now I get to take care of you and let you be my sweet boyfriend and baby boy.” Eliot tried to object but Sam held up her hand to stop him. “No, I don’t want to hear any excuses. Take theses and wait on your bed,” Sam said; she had grabbed a bottle of pain killers from her backpack and handed them to him. 

Eliot took the pills and tossed them in his mouth before sitting on his bed patiently. He watched Sam go to his closet and rifle through his clothes in search of something. “It’s on the right side, Mommy, I had to move them,” Eliot called out when he noticed she couldn’t find what she was looking for. Sam moved to the other side of the closet and found what she was looking for and brought it out to Eliot. “How’d you know I wanted my princess one?” Eliot blushed.

Sam moved to sit on the bed and began undressing Eliot. “Because I know you, El, and you love your princess onesie. Do you want to wear a diaper today?” Sam asked once Eliot was down to just his blue boxer briefs. The almost naked boy looked down at himself and shook his head. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to have an accident.”

“Maybe I can wear my princess pull-up instead?” Eliot sheepishly offered. He did want to wear protection but was nervous of others walking in and seeing him padded. While he was busy thinking about others seeing him, Sam had grabbed him a pull-up and was guiding him to stand up. She pulled his underwear down and quickly pulled the pull-up over his slender hips before placing a kiss on his hip bone. Eliot squirmed from the cold air and Sam’s soft lips, “I like my pretty princess pull-up, Mommy, thank you.”

“You look so cute in it, baby. Now, let’s put on your matching princess onesie so you can take a nap,” Sam cooed; she pulled the onesie over Eliot’s head and helped him get his arms through the holes. After snapping it closed, Sam gave Eliot’s lightly padded butt a few pats and laid him down. The couple crawled under the soft, black duvet and made themselves comfortable. Eliot snuggled into Sam’s side and nuzzled his head into chest. While Eliot was drifting off to sleep, Sam showered the boy in praise and positive affirmations. 

*****

“No, you no do that! Mommy says hitting others is mean,” Eliot pouted as he scooted away from the boy on the floor. He clung tightly to his stuffed dragon and waited for Margo to come back. 

The other boy let out a huff and looked at him, “I only hit you ‘cause you took my toy! It’s mean to take toys!” The two little boys sat apart from each other and began playing by themselves. Penny came crawling into the room and noticed the distance between the two boys. He moved to Eliot and sat beside the pouting boy. 

“Hi, puppy, me mad. Peter hit me. I want my mommy,” Eliot whispered to his friend. Penny got upset when he heard Eliot was hit and growled at the other boy. Peter crawled away from the growling puppy and went to find Margo. Once he was gone, Eliot dropped his stuffed toy and let out a sigh. “I don’t want to do this anymore. Peter has never played with another little before and he never had a caregiver, so he doesn’t know how to behave. I want Sam to be here with me.”

Penny also dropped his puppy persona and sat like a normal person. “I don’t want to do this either but we’re doing it for Margo. She’s almost done making snacks and then the playdate will be over soon. And you’re telling me, I want Kady here too but they’re both out on a special shopping trip. We just have to put up with this for a little bit longer.” 

Eliot let out a groan just as Margo was walking back into the common room without Peter. She looked at Eliot and Penny with pity and set the tray of snacks on the coffee table.   
“Hey, boys, I have snacks for you! Peter told me what happened and is in timeout for hitting you, El. I’m sorry for bringing you two into this.” Margo sat down between the boys and each one cuddled into her. 

“It’s okay, Bambi, he seems like a nice boy; he just needs a firm hand,” Eliot said in hopes to comfort his friend. “Can I have a candy?” Eliot was eyeing the tray of snacks that consisted of orange slices, apple slices, and carrot sticks. 

Penny perked up at the mention of candy and waited for Margo’s answer. She could tell they both wanted candy since their dommes rarely let them binge on sugary food. “Eat your fruit and veggies first and then we will see.” Eliot and Penny pouted and didn’t make an effort to eat the snacks. “Here, open up,” Margo said; she grabbed two carrot sticks and held one to each boy’s mouth. 

“No, I no want that, Margo,” Eliot whined. He tried to push her hand away but was unsuccessful. Penny let out a small woof and took a bite of the carrot. Margo was surprised to hear Eliot’s little-voice and looked at him. He smiled softly and continued to push against Margo’s hand. 

“Eliot, you won’t get a treat if you don’t listen. Now, I’m going to go get Peter and I want this carrot to be gone when I come back.” Margo handed him the carrot and walked out of the room.

The rest of the playdate went better because Margo was there the whole time and would reprimand anyone who misbehaved. Eliot didn’t get in trouble but was told to share his toys. Penny spent most of the time curled up next to Margo and got pet by her. It was the late afternoon now and the playdate was coming to an end. Peter was coming out of his little space while Eliot and Penny just had to drop their act of being in a different headspace. 

“It was great to play with you guys today! I had a great time and hope we can do this again!” Peter said with a smile. Eliot and Penny offered weak smiles as they mumbled their agreement. 

Margo voiced her enjoyment as well as she walked Peter to the door and walked outside with him. They spent some time together and ended up walking around the campus together. Eliot and Penny were left by themselves with nothing to do except drink, so Eliot got behind the bar and made his well-crafted cocktails for them. They were on their third round of drinks when Kady and Sam walked into the cottage. 

“You boys look like you had a fun day. Where did Margo run off to?” Kady smiled as she plopped down on Penny’s lap on the couch. He set his drink on the side table and wrapped his arms around Kady.

“Mommy!” Eliot cheered; he jumped off the couch and ran into Sam’s arms. Sam looked slightly worried by Eliot’s little behavior and the alcoholic drink in his hand. “We didn’t have a lot of fun today, and Margo left with Peter. Whatcha get me?” Eliot said as he tried to look in Sam’s bags. She pulled them away from him and took his drink from his hand which caused him to pout. “I didn’t get anything, Mommy?”

Kady chuckled from the couch, “How does he know you got him something?” Penny whispered his snarky response to her and caused her to laugh harder. 

“Mommy always gets me something, silly! Unless I was a bad boy then I don’t get anything. I wasn’t a bad boy, Mommy, even though I wanted to be. Peter wasn’t nice and I wanted to call you so bad, but Penny said I can do it and to leave you alone.” Eliot was fidgeting in front of Sam and refused to make eye contact with her.

Sam raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Kady. “I’m proud of you for behaving for Margo while I was gone and being a good boy. Can you tell me what happened with Peter?” Sam moved to sit on the other side of the couch and pulled Eliot with her. Eliot nodded his head and began telling everyone what happened during the playdate. “I see, and Margo checked in with you?” 

Eliot smiled and nodded, “Yup, but I was never in little space, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Sam hummed but still looked upset. “Sam, it’s okay, I was perfectly fine except for the fact that I really wanted you.” Eliot shifted and laid his head on her shoulder. “Now, may I please have my present, Mommy?” He gave her his puppy eyes and bat his eyelashes up at her.

Sam grinned at how easily Eliot shifted from being his normal, adult self to his younger, playful self. “How could you say no to that face?” Kady teased. Penny huffed and commented on how easy it actually was. 

“I can’t, which is why I got you this,” Sam smiled widely as she held up a new vest and tie. Eliot’s eyes widened and he grabbed the vest. “I got it customed made for you in Ireland; it’s made of wool and is charcoal grey.” Eliot stood up and was about to put his new vest on but stopped. “What’s wrong, El? Let me see you try it on!”

Eliot looked down at his outfit and chewed on his bottom lip. “I can’t wear such a nice vest with these,” Eliot said as he motioned down to his jean shorts and t-shirt; he was still wearing his “little” outfit from his playdate. “I’ll be right back!” Eliot ran up the stairs and into his room to change. 

“He cares wayyyyy too much about his clothes! Why couldn’t he just put it on?” Penny said while rolling his eyes. Sam just shook her head at him and smiled. “Did I get anything while you were out?” Penny asked quietly. 

Kady ruffled his hair and reached down for one of her bags. “I think it’s adorable that he cares so much about his clothes. You on the other hand could care a little more,” Kady teased. She pulled a thin scarf out and held it up for him to see. “What do you think?”

Penny ran the smooth, silk fabric in between his fingers as he inspected the scarf. “I love it! It’s so soft!” He immediately wrapped it around his neck and looked to her for approval. 

“You look great, Penny!” Kady said before kissing him. She adjusted the scarf while peppering him with kisses. “I have another present for you,” Kady whispered. The young woman pulled a small box with a red ribbon out of a bag and placed it in his lap. He looked surprised and slowly began opening it. As he was opening the box, Eliot came back into the room in dress pants and a button down. Penny peered into the box and blushed at what he saw. He picked up the toy and inspected it with curiosity. “It’s Bluetooth! You put it in and turn it on by pushing this button,” Kady excitedly explained, “Then I use this remote to control the speed, intensity, and duration.”

“Oooh, that looks like so much fun, Penny!” Eliot grinned as he winked at the blushing boy. He then turned to Sam and she handed him his vest. Within seconds, Eliot was standing in front of everyone in his new vest with matching tie, shirt, and pants. “I love it, Sam! It fits perfectly!” Eliot smiled widely as he twirled in a circle to show off his outfit. 

Penny glared at Eliot as he stuffed his new toy away. Kady and Sam chuckled at their boyfriends’ behaviors. “I’m glad you like it, babe. I have one more surprise for you,” Sam said; she motioned for Eliot to come sit by her before handing him a small bag. Eliot opened the bag and pulled out a small piece of fabric before shoving it back inside. “Now, Eliot, how are you supposed to know what it is when you barely saw it.” Sam was smirking and Eliot could see the mischievousness behind her eyes. 

“I saw it. Thank you for my gifts, Sam.” Eliot wanted to move on and not talk about his gift but that wasn’t going to happen.

“What’d you get, Priss?” Penny said; he wasn’t going to be the only one to be embarrassed by his gift.

Eliot’s glare could almost shoot daggers at Penny except Sam’s firm hand on his leg stopped him. With a firm stare from Sam, Eliot let out a sigh and held up his gift. “It’s just a pair of underwear, Penny,” Eliot blushed. 

Penny laughed at what he saw and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “That’s not underwear; that’s a piece of cloth!” Penny joked as he continued laughing and pointing at his underwear. “How is that even considered underwear?”

“Mommy! Penny’s being mean!” Eliot whined as he hid his underwear again. “He’s making fun of my new underwear,” Eliot whimpered. 

Sam smiled and pulled Eliot into her arms. “It’s okay, El, Penny just doesn’t understand how cute you’ll look in those. Maybe we should get him a matching pair so both your asses will look great?” Eliot smiled and giggled from his place in Sam’s arms. 

“That’s a great idea, Sam! I’ve always wanted to get Penny a pair of panties and this gives me the perfect opportunity,” Kady said with a smirk. Penny groaned and glared at everyone. Kady opened her phone and began online shopping for the perfect pair for Penny. 

“Can we go cuddle and take a nap? ‘m sleepy, Mommy,” Eliot innocently said with a yawn. Sam nodded her head as she stood up. She bent down and picked Eliot up; he clung to her like a koala bear as she climbed the stairs. Once they were on Eliot’s bed, Sam started to undress Eliot and put him in pajamas. “I really did like my undies, Momma. We’re going to have to add it to my collection. I think they’re going to be my new favorite.” 

Eliot stretched his arms above his head as Sam pulled his shirt onto him. “I’m glad you like them, baby boy. I know how much you like lace and purple, so it made sense,” Sam said. She removed Eliot’s pants and pulled his pajama shorts up his legs. “It’s so hard to find a G-string made for the male figure that makes your ass look so cute. Now, come lay down in Momma’s arms while I think of all the ways I’m going to use your ass this week.” Eliot smirked as he laid on top of Sam and nuzzled his face into her neck. He wiggled his   
butt before Sam pulled a blanket over them. 

“Sweet dreams, El,” Sam whispered. She placed a kiss on his head and rubbed his back while thinking about the things she was going to do to him in the coming days.


End file.
